1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable mobile communication units through which the user is able to perform communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication units, such as mobile cellular telephones and business-oriented or ham radio transceivers, are increasingly used. For example, mobile cellular telephones are configured in the following manner. A narrow antenna is accommodated within the upper part of the main unit of a cellular telephone. To perform a transmitting or receiving operation by using the cellular telephone, the user pulls up the antenna from the main unit with his/her fingers. In, for example, a two-piece folded cellular telephone, a display section provided for the main unit and an operation unit with a microphone are separately provided. The operation unit with a microphone is turned approximately 180 degrees from the display section, thereby causing the telephone to enter a communicating mode. Further, the antenna is configured so that the user is able to pull it up from the upper part of the main unit with his/her fingers.
Another type of mobile cellular telephone has a display section at the upper part of the main unit, operation buttons at the middle part of the unit, and a microphone at the lower part of the unit. In this type of telephone, as well as in the previous type, the user is required to pull up the antenna from the upper part of the main unit using his/her fingers.
In conventional mobile cellular telephones, as noted above, the antenna is placed at the upper part of the main unit, while the microphone is positioned at the lower part of the main unit. This inevitably increases the size of the mobile communication unit. Moreover, in known mobile cellular telephones, to perform a transmitting or receiving operation, the user is first required to pull up the antenna from the main unit and then to actuate the operating unit in order to make the telephone ready for use. Further, in conventional mobile cellular telephones, since a narrow antenna is adapted to be pulled up from the main unit for use, the durability of the antenna is low and vulnerable to bending.